


how to say i love you without saying i love you

by mvltiart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Amusement Parks, Author Is A Bad Writer, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Cliffhangers, F/F, Ferris Wheels, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvltiart/pseuds/mvltiart
Summary: sykkuno looked back up again, “ the moon is beautiful, isn’t it? “ corpse glanced up, noticing a half full moon. as he repeated sykkunos words in his mind,the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?god it sounded so familiar. he then glanced back at sykkuno and everything just made sense.intentional lowercase!
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Imane Anys/Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	how to say i love you without saying i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> this is bad seriously im sorry i just had to get this idea out of my brain!!!

god damn it. corpse hated amusement parks, he hated them. he hated the amount of people and he hated the sweaty people, but he loved rae, poki and sykkuno. it was the only reason he even agreed on going, but as they were in front of it, his anxiety took him kind of over. there were hundreds of people there, who were all screaming, laughing, he fucking hated it. but then again he glanced at his friends. rae who had her hands locked with her girlfriend poki, and awkwardly standing sykkuno who looked just as uncomfortably not excited as corpse. and he knew it was worth it, they were worth it. 

“ i think i can do the not so extreme ones, but i’m scared that the extreme ones will trigger my chronic pain, so the worst ones i won’t join. “ corpse said, looking at rae, knowing she’s the craziest out of the three, he also knew that she was really understanding. sykkuno glanced at corpse and then at the girls, “ yeah, corpse might get lonely alone, so i’ll skip the extreme ones also, not that- not that im scared or anything, me scared? ha-ha, but i’m a good friend! “ 

they found their way in the amusement park, it smelled like cotton candy and popcorn. rae pulled them on so many different rides, leaving the extreme ones for later because like she says “ the extreme ones are always cooler in the dark! “ some of the rides were really fun, mostly because he could hang out with sykkuno and he wasn’t third-wheeling poki and rae, but it wasn’t only that. the innocent man made him curious, he could listen to his stories for hours and hours, he was so open but at the same time so mysterious but polite. it made corpse interested in him, even after knowing for almost a year.

it was the small moments when he knew he didn’t regret coming. when sykkuno connected their hands to run on the ride, when sykkuno squeezed his hand on a ride, because he was scared. when they were eating ice creams, drawing on each others faces with it. it was the little moments that mattered.

it was 7 pm now, and rae noticed, “ hey, it’s dark enough!! me and poki will go on the extreme ones! you guys can sit on the benches like old couples and watch us scream or just find something to do. meet you back here in an hour, alright? “ rae liked the plan of two of them just by themselves, knowing that both of them were crazily in love, but neither of them had the plan of confessing.

as the girls left, sykkuno and corpse stood there for a good second before corpse broke the silence, “ we could do one of those balloon breaking thingys? where we can win teddy bears? “ he looked at sykkuno who’s face lit up, “ i like that idea! “ 

two of them were walking towards the minigame, doing small talk about bingus, “ i feel like people don’t get bingus, i think bingus is misunderstood.. “ which made sykkuno softly laugh, “ i mean, he’s just a cat, but i believe you. “ corpse stopped walking as sykkuno took a few steps ahead before turning around and seeing corpse with a pouty face, “ he’s not just a cat! he’s bingus! praise bingus! “ which made sykkuno totally crackle up, “ oh jesus! “ he laughed out, pulling corpse in the laughter as well. corpse finally reached sykkuno and started walking to the minigame, “ i hope they at least have bingus teddy bears. “ 

corpse lost. he lost all the damn games as sykkuno played another minigame next to him, he wasn’t sure how he was doing since all sykkuno said was, “ eh, “ which is the cutest parasite noise someone could have. 

“ i’m done with this game, it’s pretty- it’s pretty hard. “ sykkuno claimed as he walked to corpse, corpse glanced at his watch, “ we have like 40 minutes more waiting. “ sykkuno smiled, “ that won’t be a problem, want to go on the ferris wheel? we could do a few spins! the sky is pret-ty and yeah! “ his offer was bold for the older man, he’s usually more polite. corpse let out a chuckle, “ i love that sykkuno. “ 

as they got in the booth, it was small and squeaky. corpse let sykkuno sit down first and then he sat on the bench across sykkuno’s one. as he was looking for the comfortable positions, his legs got attached to his, but sykkuno didn’t pull away and suddenly corpse was really comfortable. sykkuno looked up at the stars and then glanced at corpse. corpse had on a facemask that everyone was used to, you could see his tanned face though, and freckles were also peaking out. but the worrying part was his eyebags, which were darker than usual. “ when was the last time you slept? “ sykkuno asked without thinking, “ i’m so- so sorry.. i didn’t mean to- i didn’t- step over the line! you are not obligated to answer! “ he quickly added with a stutter. “ it’s alright, sy. “

the nickname sy, made sykkuno always melt, it made him feel home. and as if that wasn’t enough, corpse’s leg against his made it hard to focus on the conversation. he hadn’t felt like this before, he felt bold but in a good way, he felt a confidence growing inside of him.

“ i think three or four days ago? i’ve had like slight naps, days are slowly blending into one. i don’t really sleep, nightmares. “ 

“ i wish i could help. “ _maybe you can,_ no corpse stop. “ me too. “

they were on the second spin now and corpse slowly couldn’t stop staring at the older man, his smooth skin, gorgeous eyes, awkward but comfortable posture, his rosy lips. his eyes were glued on him, whos wouldn't be? sykkuno in the other hand had his eyes glued on the sky, stars made it easy to zone out, to just daydream. he enjoyed younger mans company, and appreciated the silence. he was too anxious to look at corpse though, he was scared of judgment, he was terrified of loneliness.

“ what are you thinking so deeply about? “ 

sykkuno found his eyes now locked to corpses, “ oh- eh.. i was just- just thinking how glad i am... to know you! “ corpse was really praying that his blushing wasn’t visible, “ me too sykkuno. me too. “ sykkuno looked back up again, “ the moon is beautiful, isn’t it? “ corpse glanced up, noticing a half full moon. as he repeated sykkunos words in his mind, _the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?_ god it sounded so familiar. he then glanced back at sykkuno and everything just made sense. 

he leaned closer and lower, waiting for sykkuno to look back at him, and he did. corpses face was a little lower than his, deeply lost in sykkunos eyes. sykkuno felt tingles, everywhere with an excitement that was growing inside of him. corpse was softly stroking the older man’s wrists, which tickled a little, but sykkuno didn’t mind, he liked it, it felt like a burn. strokes moved from wrist to his elbow, from elbow to his neck, from neck to his jawline, eventually corpses hand made it to his cheek, and he held the older man's face, so gently, like it was his whole world, which in a way it was. 

“ can i kiss you? “

**Author's Note:**

> kudos would be appriciated :)  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
